Jacob Anderson/Historia
Do czasów gimnazjalnych Chłopak odkąd pamiętał, żył w domu swojego wujka. Nie często z nim się widywał, zwłaszcza od momentu, gdy za jego prośbą zaprzyjaźniony sąsiad, Aleksander Hawl, postanowił pozwalać chłopcowi przesiadywać, albo raczej - wręcz pomieszkiwać z razem z nimi. W ten sposób, Jacob zapoznał się razem z Emily Hawl, jak też z jej starszą siostrą, Anastazją. Bardzo szybko dzieci się polubili, a Emily stała się najlepszą przyjaciółką Jacoba. Relacje Emily i Jacoba zaczęły psuć się już w podstawówce, dokładniej w momencie poznania przez nich Kyle'a, Heather i Klemensa. Chłopak wprost zdawał się nie darzyć tej trójki sympatią, czując od ich strony potencjalne zagrożenie, w czasie gdy Emily - wręcz przeciwnie. Często wymuszała ona na rozmowy z nimi, co nie podobało się Jacobowi. Chłopak z czasem jednak zdążył przekonać się do Klemensa, niedługo później do jego siostry. Cały czas jednak, aż do gimnazjum, coś w Kyle'u mu się nie podobało. Z czasem, gdy Jacob zauważył niezbyt kryjącą się ze swoim zauroczeniem Emily, zaczął on odczuwać zazdrość, skierowaną w stronę Kyle'a. Widział on w nim kogoś nieodpowiedniego, kto niezbyt się nawet starając odbiera mu nie tyle że przyjaciółkę, co też i jego własną sympatię. W końcu z każdym następnym tygodniem, chłopak zaczął coraz więcej rzeczy zazdrościć Kyle'owi - dar, rodzinę, wygląd, jak też i nawet mądrość. Był wściekły z powodu kogoś, kto mimo bycia potworem, od życia dostawał jedynie prezenty. Jacob nie mógł dać sobie rady z Emily, która po prostu urywała z nim kontakt. W oczach chłopaka, wyglądało to jakby ona zwyczajnie w świecie chciała o nim zapomnieć, dla Kyle'a. Widział jej starania o rywalizacje z nim, które i tak nie prowadziły do niczego. Kuba wtedy już nie wiedział co ze swoim dalszym życiem zrobić - stopniowo zaczął dążyć do samodestrukcyjnych zachowań. Anastazja mimo prób pomocy mu, mogła jedynie doprowadzić do wciągnięcia chłopaka do ćwiczeń Christelów, gdzie ostatecznie Jacob do końca zaprzyjaźnił się z Klemensem oraz z Heather. Mimo wszystko, młody Anderson i tak czuł wewnętrzną pustkę, z którą nie mógł sobie poradzić. Gdy Emily już przestała w ogóle rozmawiać z nim, Jacob za radą przyjaciół oddał się treningom. W gimnazjum, Jacob zmienił się całkowicie. Z przerażonego chłopca, stał się zamkniętym w sobie nastolatkiem, który w oczach wielu rówieśniczek był przystojniakiem. Odkąd brał udział w treningach, poznał prawdę odnośnie swojego daru, jakim była moc Krwawego Barona. Wtedy też we snach zaczął widywać się z anomalnymi postaciami, które często dawały mu różne rady. Najdłużej jednak Jacob rozmawiał wtedy z Kayosem, który opowiedział mu odnośnie jego rodzinie. Anomalia wyjaśniła przyczynę ich śmierci, jak też zdradziła o siostrze Jacoba. Z czasem, chłopak przekonał się że nie został okłamany - w czasie rozmowy z wujkiem, ten opowiedział to samo, co tamta istota. Minęły miesiące, aż w końcu Jacob zrozumiał, że tajemniczy Kayos zawsze mówi mu prawdę. Chłopak zaczął anomalii w końcu wierzyć, traktując jego słowa zawsze poważnie. W szkole, Kuba postanowił unikać Emily, chcąc zwyczajnie w świecie zapomnieć o niej. Nie chciał ją już dłużej znać, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Kayos powiedział szokujące go słowa. Sugerowały one, że chłopak urodził się jedynie, aby zostać poddany eskperymentom psycholi, którzy pragnęli stworzyć najbardziej perfekcyjny dar - Emily zaś w tym przedstawieniu miała być jedynym czynnikiem, który by mógł doprowadzić do uniemożliwienia tego. Mimo ufności Kayosowi, Jacob pozostał sceptyczny do samego końca. Jednak mimo prób, dalej był zazdrosny przez Kyle'a. Były często sytuacje, gdy wytrącony z równowagi Jacob, wręcz był gotowy zabić młodego Horransa - który zawsze, jak się okazuje, obserwował go z wyraźnym żalem. Z czasem, Kyle'owi udało się zapanować nad histerycznym gniewem Jacoba, stając się jego najbliższym przyjacielem. Wtedy też obiecał mu, że nigdy nawet nie pomyśli o Emily, jak o potencjalnej dziewczynie. Chwila przed rozpoczęciem wydarzeń G4 Chłopak bardzo często spędzał czas z nowymi przyjaciółmi, głównie z Klemensem i Heather. Za radą Klemensa, Jacob właśnie rozpoczął trenowanie razem z nim w posiadłości Christel. Szybko stali się swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Heather natomiast, po długich próbach, nakłoniła Jacoba do próby nawiązania kontaktu z Emily. Mimo pozostania sceptycznym, Kuba zgodził się. Równolegle do wydarzeń, trwał plan wysłania na pierwszą poważną misje przyszłych Obrońców. Maxwell razem ze swoim bratem uznali, że do tej roboty poślą Klema, któremu towarzyszyć będzie Jacob. W rezultacie, chłopak nie miał wiele czasu aby porozmawiać z nią. Tygodnie mijały, a data wyjazdu na tereny Fusrii była coraz bliższa. Chłopak kilka razy próbował zadzwonić do Emily, nawet parę razy pukał do jej domu, lecz zniechęcony, postanowił dać se spokój z nią. Jak pomyślał później, to była ostatnia szansa Emily, aby ten mógł wycofać się z podróży i jej wybaczyć. Projekt Neil, czyli wydarzenia G4 z oczu Jacoba Miesiące po powrocie do domu i wymuszenie nowego sposobu życia Po wielomiesięcznym koszmarze, młody Anderson pragnął jedynie zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Obrzydzony sobą, jak też i tym do czego się dopuścił, postanowił razem z Klemensem milczeć, gdy ktoś kiedykolwiek spyta ich o szczegóły misji. Czując oddech nowej zmory, która zapragnie rozkoszować się jego nieszczęściu, Jacob czuł że czas na zmiany. Tygodnie mijały, Kyle zaś zauważył jako pierwszy że jego przyjaciel przestał być tak strasznie agresywny. Jacob był wręcz wiecznie zamyślony, a wszystkie jego słowa musiał wpierw przemyśleć. Nauczony pokory Kuba na nowo zaczął też kreować swoje relacje ze wszystkimi członkami Kolorowych. Przestał rozmawiać z Heather, jak też dawał sobie pomagać Kyle'owi, co wcześniej było nie do pomyślenia. Gdy doszło do ponownego poznania starych znajomości, takich jak Iria, Jacob postanowił trzymać się z daleka. Śmierć Jacoba oraz pojawienie się Barona Jacob żył przez trzy lata od udziału w projekcie Neil. Coraz bardziej zaczął siebie zaniedbywać, w tym swoje własne zdrowie. Coraz częściej zaczął pić, głównie u boku Klemensa w barze, bądź u niego w domu. Klem miał spory dylemat, w jaki sposób mógłby pomóc swojemu koledze. Po rozmowach z Kylem, postanowił urządzać drobne imprezy, gdzie Jacob będzie mógł rozerwać się. W pewnym momencie białowłosy razem z młodym Erklinem uznali, że zaproszą też i Emily, aby raz na dobre zmienić zarówno jej tok myślenia, jak też otworzyć oczy w sprawie Kuby. Klemens był pewny nawet tego, że uda się jeszcze pokierować zrujnowanego chłopaka na właściwe tory. Impreza przebiegła przez spory czas dobrze, Jacob zaś postanowił pójść do łazienki. Początkowo jednak powiedział przyjaciołom, że idzie spać. Nieświadomy swojej pomyłki, jaką powiedział, udał się tam, po czym wracając, zastał widok, który zrujnował mu całkowicie humor budowany przez cały ten dzień. Jego niemoc, gdy widział ten Emily całującą się z Kylem przypomniała mu o wydarzeniach w Skanii. Szybko zawrócił, po czym wszedł do pokoju ze śpiącą Eleonorą i upadł na podłogę. Nie miał pojęcia, przez kogo z tej dwójki zaczął tak źle się czuć. Na następny dzień, Jacob uciekł wręcz z domu. Postanowił zabrać się gdzieś z nieświadomą wszystkiego Eleonorą, która jako jedyna była w jego oczach niewinna. Nie wiedziała zarówno o tym, co robił jej brat, jak też i o działalności jej przyjaciół. Była jedynie chorą dziewczyną, która zatrzymała się umysłowo na wieku dziesięciu lat. Wtedy też szybko ta dwójka spotkała się z poszukiwanym wcześniej przez Klemensa psychopatą, który należał do jednych z najważniejszych członków projektu Hayutsugu. Był to sam Iluzjonista, który zapragnął odebrać Eleonorę, dla swoich własnych celi. Nie interesując się losem Jacoba, usiłował go uśmiercić, co nie udało mu się z uwagi na zmodyfikowany dar chłopaka. Kuba, będący o krok od śmierci, mógł jedynie obserwować jak Iluzjonista oddala się razem z Eleonorą. Porwanie Dni mijały, zaś Jacob był całkowicie w sobie zamknięty. Sytuacja ta nie podobała się nikomu z Kolorowych, Kyle zaś za wszelką cenę próbował go jakoś ustabilizować. Mimo odzyskania Eleonory przez Kyle'a i reszty, Jacob dalej obwiniał siebie za jej uprowadzenie. Tak samo brał na siebie inne winy. Wtedy też nieświadomie znów zaczął rozmawiać z Emily. Nie traktował jej z resztą tak, jak w czasie dzieciństwa. W czasie pracy, w jego oczach nie różniła się od kogokolwiek innego. Była pozbawiona twarzy, tak jak każdy inny. Świat, który stał się codziennością dla Jacoba, był niezwykle groteskowy. Ludzie, którzy nie obchodzili go, byli zwykłymi tworami bez twarzy. Wydarzenia zaś niezwykle surrealistyczne, przeszłość była zmieszana z przyszłością. Nie wiedział on, że jego umysł był bombardowany przez Drake'a, który po prostu doszukiwał się nowego żywiciela. Także wewnętrzna potyczka między Kayosem, a Narratorem doprowadziła do różnych wizji. Wtedy to Jacob dowiedział się o losie swoich rodziców, darze matki, jak też odnośnie swojej siostry, która przez cały czas była blisko niego. Erwin Horrans znalazł ją, i pragnął aby ta ocaliła swego brata od siebie samego. W rezultacie jednak nigdy to się nie stało, zaś próby tej dwójki prowadziły donikąd. Anderson w pewnym momencie całkowicie się załamał. Doszło do niego, że stracił on panowanie nad ciałem, które żyje instynktami oraz głębokimi pragnieniami z przeszłości. Chciał on wrócić do swojej siostry, która była w rzeczywistości imienniczką jego przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa i spróbować życia od nowa. Nie obchodziło go nic innego, jak ponowne spotkanie się z nią. W tle, Baron, będąc oderwany od Jacoba, który był zamknięty we własnym umyśle, został porwany. Projekt Hayutsugu się nim ponownie zainteresował. Uwolnienie Kyle i Klemens po usłyszeniu o uprowadzeniu Kuby, mimo własnych problemów, ruszyli mu na pomoc. Po zebraniu drobnej drużyny, rozpoczęły się poszukiwania, które trwały parę dni. Jednak znaleźli go. Jacob zaś, który przymusowo wziął udział w projekcie, stał się maskotką tamtejszych ludzi. Kolejne modyfikacje daru przebiegły bez problemu, tworząc z resztek świadomości wręcz totalnie inną osobę. Krwawy Baron, jak go ochrzczono, stał się całkowicie uległy wobec woli swoich właścicieli. Mając moc, godną dorównać, a nawet pokonać Drake'a, miał stać się narzędziem które będzie wierne już do końca Projektowi. Wyszło jednak inaczej, zaś Baron opowiedział się po stronie swoich dawnych przyjaciół. Po walce, mocno wyczerpani bohaterowie mieli uciec. Baron wtedy też wpadł w histerię, gdy zdał se sprawę że w czasie starcia umarła jego siostra. W rozpaczy, zaczął powtarzać jej imię, co Kyle odebrał jako desperacką chęć Kuby, aby spotkać się ze swoją dawną przyjaciółką. Późniejsze wydarzenia Jacob, ślepo przekonany spotkania się ze swoją zmarłą już siostrą, postanowił zamieszkać razem z nią. Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach, które miały miejsca, chłopak za każdym razem, gdy był z dala od niej, wpadał w histerię. Bał się, że ona naprawdę nie żyje, bo jego nie ma przy niej. Lata mijały, a Jacob nauczył się żyć normalnie w nowym, otaczającym go świecie, przy boku Emily, bez której nie wyobraża sobie życia. Jednak chłopak do tej pory nie wie, że w rzeczywistości żyje nie ze swoją siostrą, lecz z dawno temu znienawidzoną dziewczyną, z którą spędził dzieciństwo. Odrzucił od siebie prawdę, że prawdziwa jego siostra zginęła w czasie próby odebrania go z rąk projektu. Sam Jacob, mimo naturalnego zachowania, dalej jest niestabilnym Krwawym Baronem, który jest zamknięty w swoim własnym świecie. Kayos umiera Kategoria:Historia postaci